The Administrative/Animal Production Core contains the centralized administrative functions pertaining to all 6 Research Component s(#4-#9) and the Pilot Projects (Component #10). It also coordinates the activities of the Scientific Support Cores (Components #2 and #3). Oversight will be provided over animal production, genomics, bioinformatics, biostatistical analyses, educational enrichment and training, as well as setting and evaluating progress toward general scientific research directions. Scientific oversight provided by the Scientific Advisory Board, review of Pilot Projects and educational enrichment such as workshops will be managed by the Administrative Core, which will also oversee quality control mechanisms in all areas of Center activity. The Administrative/Animal Production Core is structured to address three domains of activity. The Administrative/Animal Production Core is structured to address three domains of activity. The Administrative/Animal Production Core is structured to address three domains of activity. The Administrative/Animal Production Core is structured to address three domains of activity. The general coordination of all Center activities and the administration of the Center's budget, will be supervised by Dr. Crabbe. The educational enrichment and training activities, as well as the dissemination of research information, will remain under the direction of the Scientific Director, Dr. Cunningham. The breeding, production, procurement and supply of the many genetic animal models employed will remain under the direction of Dr. Phillips Scientific Support Cores will be managed by Dr. Belknap (Component #2), who will be primarily responsible for the genotyping, biostatistics, bioinformatics and genomics aspects of core functions, and Dr. Buch (Component #3), who will be responsible for the molecular genetic core functions, including sequencing and gene expression, with the assistance of Dr. Eshleman.